undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 8: Crashed
This is the eighth chapter of In The End Story *'Day 14 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Danny, Xavier, and Lane are meeting to kill a walker horde. Danny: Xavier, help me position this sniper rifle. Xavier: Okay, I'll help you. Lane: You're a good kid, Xavier. I wish your parents were here. Xavier: Thanks. My parents are dead. Lane: Oh, shouldn't have said that. Xavier: I don't mind. Talking about my parents make me more motivated to do great things, because I know that they're up in heaven watching me. Lane: I know. Danny: Xavier, you gotta come see this. Xavier: What is it? Danny: It's your parents. They're walkers. Xavier: What?! Danny: Yes, they're walkers. *Danny kills Xavier's zombified mother and father. He cries. Adrien: We just arrived to escape a group. I'm Adrien, and this is Kelly. Kelly: Hi. Oh my god, is that a crying child? Lane: Yes. That guy just killed his parents. Kelly: You're heartless! Danny: They were walkers. Kelly: Oh. *Kelly calms Xavier down. Brody: Danny, we need you down here. Danny: Okay. Danny: What do you want me down here for? Simon: Someone is here to make negotiations. Ben: He said he was friendly. Let's make sure he fills his end of the bargain. Ronny: Let's hope he is. Craig: You called me to negotiate. Ben: Yes, Craig. You represent the Church of the Chosen Ones, right? Craig: We're a Christian church. Spreading the scriptures throughout the apocalypse is what we do. And there's our priest, Father Adam. Dave: Let's make sure you guys are as nice as you seem. Noah: I know you're lying. I can kill you right now if I wanted to. Ronny: Noah! Be nice to our guest. Craig: Yes, be nice to me. I could kill you right now if I wanted to, Noah. Noah: I'll shut my mouth. Craig: Thank you for giving me a chance. Danny: We'll give you some of our supplies as a parting gift. *Danny gives Craig some supplies and ammo and he leaves. *'Day 15 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' Adrien: I'm telling you, Craig is bad news. Dave: How do you know? Adrien: Me and Kelly used to be a part of his church group, if you can call it a church. They're actually a suicide cult. Father Adam wants people to commit mass suicide so they can leave this dead-infested world and go to heaven. Craig finds survivors to take to his "church" and kill themselves. They got my brother, Oscar, and made him kill himself. Noah: I told you. Dave: I...can't...believe...that we just gave a cold blooded killer our supplies. Ronny: What have I done?! Kelly: We'll help you beat them. Simon: I guess. Ben: I wanna take them down. Filthy, bloody liar! I feel so angry right now. Lane: What's going on? I was doing jigsaw puzzles with Xavier. Ronny: We gave supplies to a cold blooded killer! That's what! Lane: Let's kill him! Xavier: Kill who? Ronny: Nothing that concerns you, little boy. Xavier: I'm not a little boy! Kelly: Oh, yes you are. Xavier: I wanna fight to. He killed my parents. Olivia: Who, Craig? Xavier: Yes. He made them kill themselves to go to heaven, he said. Jessica: I can't believe we gave him our supplies. Dave: Decision settled. We're going to war with the Church of the Chosen Ones. Cast Main Cast *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Brody *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Audrey Marie Anderson as Kelly Co-Stars *'Max Charles as Lucas' *'Kyla Kennedy as Amy' *'Willa Holland as Ashley Williams' *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Matthew Lewis as Ronny *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *Noah Wyle as Adrien Boldface = Does not appear Deaths *Xavier's mother (Zombified) *Xavier's father (Zombified) Trivia *Ryan was originally supposed to die in this episode. Category:In The End Chapters